Real Heros
by EMO-KID411
Summary: Heroes are often not in need of saving, they were too busy doing the saving, but now they all needed saving. And she was going to save them, she may not know it now, but she was going to save them, even those who felt they didn't deserve it.
1. Chapter 1

It was snowing. No, it wasn't just snow, it was a blizzard, and it just happened to hit on the day Cassandra Jackson was supposed to be returning to sunny Southern California, where it didn't snow the day you were supposed to fly out. So unfortunately, Cassie was trapped in her birth city of New York, with the biggest snow storm the east coast had seen in the last fifty years.

Cassie sat in the room she grew up in, staring blankly out the window as the cursed flakes painted the world white. This was not supposed to be happening, she was supposed to on a plane heading back to her apartment in LA, but now she was stuck in the one place she did not want to be stuck in.

Cassie let out a sigh and stood up from the twin bed that used to be her own, but the once green and black sheets have been replaced with a pale blue bed set. As a matter of fact a lot of her things had been replaced. From her band posters that littered the walls to her music awards and achievements. The only thing that looked the same was the twin bed across from hers that once housed her brother. All of his things were the same, as if he had never left or aged. Same comic posters, same plaid bed set, all his sports trophies were still standing on his still full dresser. It was if she was the one who had died.

"Cassandra, dinners ready." Her mother's voice drifted into the room and brought Cassie out of her musing and back to reality. The reality that she was still trapped in the house her family grew up together in and then were shattered apart.

Sitting among family was supposed to be comfortable, joyful even, but this family dinner was none of those things. The air was filled with a loathsome draft that seemed to be directed right at Cassie. Her mother tried to keep the peace and start up a light conversation.

"This storm has to be one of the biggest storms I've ever seen. Your father would have said-"

"Well, Dad's not here." Cindy was Cassie's older sister, actually she was the oldest sibling among the Jackson family. Cassie's younger sister Cathy sat beside Cindy, her eyes downcast staring at her plate.

"Cindy, please not at the table." Debbie Jackson, tried her best to keep the peace among her broken family, but the week had been the toughest week of her life, she just didn't have the strength.

"Dont 'Cindy please' me, mom." Cindy slammed her fork down on the table and turned her blazing glare on Cassie. "Are we just going to ignore the fact that she was gone for the past three years. And now she thinks she can just come back into this house like nothing happened."

Cassie flinched at her sister's words, she knew her sister held onto grudges, but the one she held on her was never going to go away.

"Well, lets not bring up the past." Debbie told her oldest daughter and proceeded to eat her dinner, keeping her fake smile on her face.

"No, lets bring up the past. Where were you when Elliot was dying, huh? Where were you when your twin brother was in the hospital, sick." Cindy's voice dripped with venom as she glared accusingly at her sister. Cassie couldn't bring herself to answer.  
"So thats it. You're just going to stay quiet, just like at his funeral. I didn't even see you cry!" Cindy's voice rose as she continued to voice her opinion. "Who do you think you are? You can't just walk back into this family! You can't just ask to be forgiven for what you've done! You're the reason Dads not-"  
"Shut up." Cassie felt the words slip through her clenched teeth.

"What did you say?" Her sister asked in disbelief.

"I said, Shut. Up. You have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't cry at my brothers funeral because I couldn't bring myself to cry in front of you people. I had to watch as you buried my brother in the ground to be worm food." Cassie was breathing heavy now years of pent up frustration leaking out as she continued her rant. "And don't you dare bring up Dad. You can't just continue to blame me for his death. I didn't kill Dad."

"You didn't kill Dad?!" The disbelief on Cindy's face turned sour. "You didn't kill Dad? Of course you killed Dad! If it wasn't for you, he would still be here, with us!" Cindy shouted at Cassie, her claims feeling justified.

"I was eight Cindy! I was eight years old for christ sakes! I didn't see the damn bus!" Cassie stood from the table slamming her hands down on the wood and stomped over to the front door grabbing her winter coat off the coat rack.  
"Cassandra, where are you going?" Her mother's voice may have sounded concerned, but she knew deep down her mother felt relieved she was leaving.

"My names Cassie mom, and I'm leaving." With that Cassie opened the door and slammed it behind her as she headed out into the cold city.

The storm seemed to be dying down enough to allow snow plows to move about the streets as busses and taxies followed after them. Cassie knew the airport would still be closed and she wasn't heading back to the town house any time soon to grab her luggage. So she wandered around the neighborhood she grew up in as the snow continued to fall.

Cassie's steps crunched in the white powder, her wandering leading to the neighborhood shops that consisted of an old toy shop, a small grocery store and a few chain stores. She could remember walking down this same street with her Dad and could remember the day he died, in this same place. Maybe it was her fault. Maybe if she wasnt so excited to go to the toy store and waited for her family. Maybe if she didn't run into the street. But she did, and now her Dads gone, maybe it was her fault.

"Jimmy! Stop pulling, we'll get to the toy store in a minute." Cassie looked across the street as a woman scolded her son who was impatiently pulling on his mother hand.

"Loom Mama! I can see the new Iron Man toy in the window." The small child wrenched his hand out of his mother's and ran for the toy store. Not noticing the speeding taxi cab racing down the ice covered road.

Cassie watched in what seemed like slow motion as the cab driver slammed on his breaks, but the ice caused the car to skid, heading right for the small kid. Cassie's brian went into overdrive, she didn't even feel her feet start to move. At one point she stood starring on the sidewalk, now she was in the road pushing the child out of the way, but before she herself could move out of the way, the ice below her feet caused her to slip leaving her to the cars mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassies body felt like it was a drift. Like she was weightlessly floating in a watery abyss. Cassie opened her eyes, but all she saw was darkness. Then she started sinking. Cassie panicked and tried to reach out her arms grabbing at nothing. She tried yelling out but all that came out were air bubbles that floated up to a non existent surface.

"Do not fear death Cassandra Jackson, for it shall not embrace you today." Cassie's eye franctly tried to find the source of the feminine voice, but all she found was blackness.

"You are a very special girl Cassandra Jackson, and I have a job for you." The voice continued to echo as Cassie sank even further into the abyss. "You have been given a second chance at life, but this second chance has a payment. You will defy fate and change the future of a few special individuals."

Cassie noticed that the sinking feeling stopped and a strange light appeared in the distance.

"I will lend you my help along the way, but this is your mission to do alone. Do not waste this second chance."

The voice faded away and Cassie's world seemed turn upside down and now instead of sinking, she was falling.

"Now go Cassandra Jackson, and save the heros."

A light opened up before Cassie and soon a hardwood floor appeared with a twist and sick thump Cassie laned on her back, a gasp of pain leaving her mouth. Black spots invaded her vision and strange gery shapes appeared above her. She could hear murmurs and suspected there were people around her. Pain erupted from her head as Cassie tried to move, but more spots just filled her vision and soon enough all she saw was darkness as she passed out.

A constant beeping caused Cassie to stir from her hibernation. Cassie tried reaching her arm out to turn off her alarm clock, but her hand found nothing but air. Confused and still half dead to the world, Cassie opened her eyes and tried to focus on her room, but as her vision cleared Cassie found that she was not in her childhood room nor her room in LA. Panic began to rise in her stomach as her eyes took in the unknown space she now occupied. High tech medical equipment told Cassie that she was in a hospital, or at least she hopped she was. All the medical supplies in the room looked too high tech to be a New York hospital.

Cassie's panic turned into anxiety, she began to pull the ivy and other needles and plugs that were hooked up to her. She needed to leave, something wasn't right.

The heart monitor started to beep frantically, until she pulled off the pulse reader and it flatlined.

That must have notified someone that something was wrong because a voice filled the room.

"Please, relax until Mr. Stark arrives." The voice startled Cassie and she sat still for a moment, looking around for the nonexistent person the voice came from.

"What?"Cassie's voice sounded horse and she noticed that her throat felt dry and unused.

"Hey, the party crashers awake." Cassie's eyes snapped to a man who entered the room. "Jarvis turn off the heart monitor and let Cap know she's awake."

"Will do sir." The voice from earlier filled the room for a brief moment.

The man walked closer to Cassie, his eyes scanning over the equipment that surrounded the bed she was in.

"Um, so what hospital am I in?" Cassie asked nervously. The last thing she remembered was leaving the town house in a fit of rage and wandering around until she came across the toy store.

 _Dont forget your mission._

Cassie's eyes widened, now she remembered, she was hit by the taxicab, she died. Well she thinks she did, but here she was, alive and breathing.

"Well first off this isnt a hospital, just a high tech recovery room." The man finally looked at Cassie.

Before she could ask where she was or who the man was, the door opened and another man walked in. He was the exact opposite of the first man, where the first guy had dark brown hair and facial hair, this guy had blond hair and a clean face. He was also much bigger than the first guy.

"Tony, what do you got?" The second man asked.

"Well she can speak, so thats good." The second man sent Tony a glare for his sarcastic answer then looked at Cassie. "So, whats your name?"

"Its, uh, Cassandra Jackson." Cassie tried to calm her beating heart, if these guys wanted to hurt her they would have already done it, right?  
"Well Cassandra Jackson, you're not turning up on any identity search." Cassie looked at Tony who was now looking at a screen that seemed to just pulled right off the wall. It could have been mistaken for a window if it wasnt for the names that kept going across it as Tony searched for Cassie in the data base. "So who are you really? Shield? CIA? FBI?"

"I'm none of those, I'm just Cassie Jackson. And what's Shield?" Cassie obviously knew what the other two were, but Shield was new.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Tony answered.

"Doesn't matter, what we want to know is who you are?" The blond haired man wanted to get to the point and find out if Cassie was a threat.

"And why you decided to crash through my pent house." Tony asked.

"What? I dont remember crashing through anyones penthouse." Cassie stated.

"What do you remember?" The second guy asked.  
"I remember leaving my moms townhouse, um, I wasn't really heading anywhere, but I saw a kid run into the street." Cassie stared at her hands as she remembered dying. "The cab started skidding on the ice, it was heading right for the kid so ran out into the street and pushed him out of the way. I must have slipped because before I could get out of the way the cab hit me. Thats all I remember."  
The two men looked at eachother. They couldn't really tell if the girl was lying or not. She seemed convinced that that was what happened, but that's not what they witnessed.

"If all that true, then how did you crash land in my penthouse three days ago?" Tony watched as the girls eyes widened.

"Three days Ago?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, and you said the cab skidded on the ice, its the middle of summer." The second man stated.

That panic Cassie felt a while ago started to ease its way back into her. Summer? Thats impossible, the biggest blizzard of last fifty something years was keeping her in New York.

"So, want to explain that?" Tony asked almost smugly.

Cassie didn't know how to explain it. One second its the middle of winter and now it's summer? What the hell was happening?

"None of this is making sense." Cassie held her head in her hands for a second before looking back up at the men. "And who are you guys any way? How do I know you didn't kidnap me or something?"

"What? You seriously don't know who we are? I mean I understand not knowing him, but me?" Tony seemed almost offended by the fact that Cassie had no idea who they were. "I'm Tony Stark. You know Iron Man, and this guy here is Steve Rogers, aka Captain America."

"Pfft, hahahaha." Cassie's laughter escaped her lungs in a huff as she slouched over.

"I don't think she believes us Steve." Tony whispered to Steve as Cassie tried to control the relief she felt.

"Yeah, right, Iron Man and Captain America. So what is this a children's hospital or something? Was there no room at county?" Cassie asked, whipping the tears that gathered in the corner of her eyes.

The two men looked at each other before looking back at Cassie who was still trying to catch her breath. A feeling of calmness came over her, thank God, she was worried that she had been kidnapped or something. But then she noticed the silence that came from the men and she froze.

"Uh, you guys aren't serious, right?" More silence met her. "Oh my god, you guys are serious."  
"Uh, yeah we're serious." Tony said.

"This isn't some children's hospital, you're in the Avengers tower." Steve answered.

"No, no you guys are crazy. You do know that they are just comic book characters right? Their made up people with superpowers." Cassie's anxiety flared with frustration. "The X-Men, Spider Man, they're all characters in comic books. None of this is real"

"Comic books?" Tony asked. "Are they making comic books about us?"

"We aren't comic book characters." Steve deemed. "Were as real as you are."  
Cassie said nothing. None of this was supposed to be real, and their was some part of her that was hoping this was all some sort of elaborate joke of some kind, but another part of her, a stronger part, told her that all of this was true. She really was in the Avengers tower, and she really was sitting before Iron Man and Captain America.

 _Dont forget your mission._

That voice, Cassie knew that voice, but where had she heard it. Drowning. She remembers drowning, and that voice saying she had a mission, a chance to change the future. But whose? The Avengers? No. The heros.

"I remember drowning." Cassie finally said.

"Drowning? I thought you said you were hit by taxi cab?"Tony asked.

"I was hit by a cab, but after that I remember sinking. It was really dark, but a voice started talking, a woman's, she said she had a job for me. Something about changing the future, and saving the heros."

Steve and Tony didn't know what to make of girls claim. She was an unknown, she wasn't showing up on any database and her comments about them being comic book characters concerned them.

"Why don't you tell us where it is you come from, uh, Cassandra." Steve didn't want to make the girl any more uncomfortable than she already was, but they needed to know the whole story.

"It Cassie, and I'm from New York, well not this New York. In the New York, world, or what ever, you guys aren't real. You're all just comic book characters. Theres no such thing as super heros." Cassie didn't know how else to explain it. All of this shouldn't have even been possible. Well on the bright side, she was far away from her family, really far away, but her little apartment was also worlds away.

"Well, were real here kiddo." Tony couldn't help but feel a little bad for the girl, she was far from the home she knew, but she did also crash into his penthouse. He still needed figure out how that happened.

Steve listened too Cassie's story, and he believed her. For some reason this girl was sent to this world, and if what she said was true about the voice, they were going to need her.

"Listen, youve been through alot in a short amount of time, how about we introduce to you too the other Avengers and get you something to eat." Steve wanted to make Cassie as comfortable as possible while still keeping an eye on her.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds good. I'm actually really hungry now that I think about it." Cassie admitted.

"Well then, lets get some grub!" Tony lead the way out of the healing room.

Cassie got up from the bed, her feet a little unsteady, but she followed after the man with Steve right behind her. Suddenly her nerves were back, she was about to meet the rest of the Avengers.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello readers, thank you for taking the time to read my new story, for those who have read any of my other stories, get ready for a come back. I hope you enjoy this story and feel free to review.**


End file.
